Lord Boros
Lord Boros is a character from One-Punch Man and the main antagonist of the Alien Invaders arc. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Boros (Completed) * Lord Boros VS Broly * Deoxys vs Boros * Doomsday vs Lord Boros * Lord Boros vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Lord Boros VS Lord Dominator * Lord Frieza vs Lord Boros (Completed) * Lord Boros vs Madara Uchiha * Meta Knight vs Lord Boros (Completed) * Piccolo vs Boros * Lord Boros Vs Shadow Mewtwo * Vilgax vs Lord Boros 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Azald (Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger) * Black Adam * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cooler * Darkseid * Doctor Doom * Doctor Manhattan * Galacta Knight * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * General Zod * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Gladiator * Goku * Griffith * Hulk * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Kars (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Madara Uchiha * Magneto * Nappa * Rayquaza * Ridley (Metroid) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Superman * Super-Skrull * Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Toneri Ōtsutsuki * Turbo Mecha Sonic (SMBZ) * Vegeta * Vergil History Known as the Dominator of the Universe, Boros is the leader of a band of criminals known as the Dark Matter Thieves who have terrorized and subjugated numerous planets while helping themselves to each world's resources. While revered by his followers as the most powerful being in the universe, Boros grew bored and lost the thrill from combat. It was only when he heard of the prophecy that he will face an opponent who can battle him that Boros believed to be the cure to his self-imposed existential crisis, only to find he got more than he bargained for when he reached Earth 20 years later. Death Battle Info Having originated from a planet with harsh climates, his people having evolved effective regeneration to adapt, Boros is the pinnacle of his species as he can reconstitute his body even after being blown to bits. He is also extremely powerful to the point that he wears armor that restricts his full power, about to keep up with Saitama in speed and able to survive a few hits from him. Boros can sense the aura of his opponents to measure their current power and can unleash energy attacks that would vaporize normal humans instantly. Boro's last resort is his Meteoric Burst, using his latent energy to boost his physical attributes to their limit while shortening his life. His ultimate attack is Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, firing a massive beam of energy strong enough to destroy a planet. However, the use of the attack weakens his regeneration ability. Feats * First opponent since Crablante that gave Saitama an actual fight. * Capable of lasting more than a couple seconds after Saitama's first punch. * Launched Saitama to the moon at near light speeds. * Strongest attack was stated to be capable of destroying the planet. Flaws * Obsessed about the prophecy, unknowingly arranging the death of himself and his minions. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:One Punch Man Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains Category:Webcomic Characters